The Innocence That Is Sinned
by dimenticata
Summary: Desires that can no longer be held back, the Tenth Vongola boss makes the woman of his affection his. His light in the dark world of the mafia will be dimmed by no one other than himself.


"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko said, her voice hitched up as his name was moaned in pleasure. The Tenth Vongola Boss left kisses on the younger woman's neck, allowing his teeth to graze her skin just barely. He was teasing her, enjoying the moans she made, her reaction to his every touch. The first few times they had found themselves in this position, she had stopped him short, and he didn't push any farther. But something was different this time. The way her candy brown irises flutter away from his own bashfully, a pink tint staining her porcelain complexion.

God, she was beautiful, and he was nothing but a helpless fool in love. Pulling back to admire her beauty from a farther distance, his hand reached out, fingers gracefully tangling a few strands of hair in them as he brought the lightly orange strands to his lips, kissing it softly as he let them fall back into place. The Sky Guardian smiled at his lover softly before closing the distance between them once more, his warm lips brushing over hers, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as it flickering against her own teasingly. He felt her shivered from his touch as his hands trailed up her sides, stopping at her breast.

"A-Ah!" A startle gasp escaped her lips as he grabbed onto her breast, rubbing them softly, his thumbs playing with her nipples as he bit down on her neck roughly. He felt the desire and lust that had been built up over the years since he was nothing but a child began to crack the surface he had made to keep them hidden. Pulling back, orange tinted hues stared down at the girl he had admire for so long, as she stared back up at him. Still blushing adorably, still biting her bottom lip from the nerves. What had attracted him to the younger Sasagawa member in the first place? Her kindness? How perfect she seemed, maybe? She was a far cry from no-good person like he was? Yes and no. All of those things had contributed to his crush, but what had pulled him so far that he couldn't get out was her innocence. She seemed to always be surrounded in a soft, mysterious glow that attracted people like moths to a light.

His eyes fluttered, half close, half open. That innocence he had tried his best to protect was what he was pulling into the dark mafia world. Not everyone was as kind as him, he had seen it here in the present, in far in the future how cruel their world could be. It was selfish, mean, and horrible of him, but that innocence she carried...

He would taint it.

A dark smile played on his lips as he felt her squirm from under his heated gaze and touch.

"Tsuna..." She mumbled softly, her hand reaching forward, gracefully cupping his cheek. His smile turned into one of a more innocence nature as he nuzzled into her hand gently.

"I love you." He said, turning his head back to the female in front of her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tsu-kun." Kyoko replied, smiling gently at him.

Oh, how his heart constricted painfully at that moment. Those words meant more than anything to him, and he had longed for her to say it for the longest time. Hearing it in their current situation didn't help as his emotions took over, crashing his lips into hers once more.

His hands traveled down her side, and then her inner thigh as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues gliding and flicking over and at one another. He shifted his weight to the side slightly as his body rested in between her legs.

Pulling back. his hands moved from their position on her thighs, to her wrist, pinning them the bed spread as his body hovered over hers. His heated gaze once again studying her body. How her svelte fingers curled slightly as he pinned them to bed, the warmth that radiated off her body, her slender shoulders that were covered by long ginger locks, the tip just barely peeking out from the blanketed hair. Her breast were average size, and were soft to the touch like the rest of her skin. The curves that outlined her body, and her longs, slender legs that stretched out along the bedspread in contrast to the shyly crossed position she had had them in earlier.

Leaning down, he planted a kiss above her belly button, leaving a trail off kissing up her stomach and cleavage before finally pressing his lips against hers once more. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, knowing that pain and pleasure were to come by these actions.

"Nghh-AH." Kyoko's back arched up, her breast brushing against his chest. "T-Tsuna!" The ginger gasped, grunts of pain following after words. Her hands that were pinned to the bed that supported them clenched tightly, her nails digging into her skin. Tears were visible on the brim of her candy brown irises. He murmured her name in pleasure. He should have at least slowed down, or be more gentle to ease the pain some, but he couldn't. His body was acting more on it's on as he thrust himself into her repeatedly, dark desires all rushing out to claim her, the person he had been longing for all this time. He continued to thrust himself into her, the pain obvious on her face. That expression soon began to soften into one of bliss, though.

"Ooh...Tsuna..." His name was now spoken in a tone of pleasure, the pain being replaced satisfaction as his thrust became rougher, his body almost slamming into hers as he losing all self control as he gave into his desires and as he gave into the bliss of being with her.

His breath quicken, and the brunette tilted his head back, his lips parting as a moaned escaped his lips. Tsuna had never imagine getting this far with her. He had just been admiring from afar, happy with the kind words she had spoken to him, but now she was his, and he was taking full advantage of that fact. His hands moved from pinning it down her own, onto her waist. Gripping it tightly, he continues to thrust into her, not holding back any of his strength.

She scream his name out in pleasure, her hands clawing at his back as she begged him to go harder, not caring about the pain that was delivered with the pleasure.

Sweat dripped down his face, as the he felt his climax coming. The yelps of pleasure Kyoko was making told him she wasn't too far off as well.

Grunting, he thrust himself into her one last time as, using all of his remaining strength, as his pleasure reached his peak, and he cummed inside of her. He felt her shiver underneath the touch of his hands, indicating she had done the same.

Pants now filled the air in replace of the grunts and moans of pleasure and pained that had filled the room before it. Sweat dripped down his body, exhausted from the action they had just done. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her, a small grunt heard from her in response.

The ginger began to catch her breath as the brunnette laid down next to her, pulling her close to his chest protectively. Gently, he planted a kiss on her head as one hand smoothed out a few stray hairs.

"I love you, Kyoko Sasagawa."

Hands on his chest, her hair stuck to her back from the sweat and heat. She smiled happily as he smoothed out her hair, and spoke to her.

"And I love you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Both content, the the Tenth Vongola boss fell asleep with his lovers in his arms.

**Author's Note: Hi! Um, this is the first time I've ever written smut so I'm sorry if it's not that good! There's just not a lot of fanfics of these two out here, and not a lot of Kyoko in general since she gets so much hate from the fandom. haha, it makes me sad because she's my second favorite character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Anyway tips and critic would be nice! Please and thank you!**


End file.
